


Hot Chocolate

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hot Chocolate, thor has a sweettooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You give Thor his first hot chocolate.





	Hot Chocolate

You sighed happily, drinking a sip from the hot beverage in your hands. The sweet smell invaded your nose, making your mouth water. Thor raised his eyebrow at his own cup, then glanced at you questioningly. You gestured for him to try it.

Carefully he sipped, setting the cup back down to savour the flavour. He made a humming noise. "Taste's good, right?" He nodded, already gulping the hot chocolate down greedily. A chuckle left your lips before you drank a little more from yours. 

Thor slammed the cup down, making you scared that he actually broke it. He didn't. Still, you were scared for a moment. He licked his lips clean, but there was still something on his nose. You giggled, pointing to your own nose. Thor was confused for a moment, then touched his nose. He then chuckled as he wiped the remains of his drink from his face. 

You knew exactly what he would do next. Thor reached out for your cup. You pulled away, giving him a stern look. "This is mine. You shouldn't have inhaled yours like that!" 

Suddenly, Thor was right in front of you, lips only a few millimetres away from yours. He pressed against you passionately, his tongue immediately invading your mouth. He tasted like hot chocolate. You groaned into the kiss, letting your tongue dance with his.

Thor pulled away, a smug expression on is face. You now realized your cup was gone. The demi-god gulped down the remains of your cup, laughing afterwards at your face. You jumped up, ready to fight him when you were suddenly picked up. His lips pressed against yours once more. He picked you up by the hips, to which you wrapped your legs around him. You were being carried out of the room, Thors tongue still in your mouth. Well, it certainly could've gone worse.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
